The Irrevocable
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Mr Tiny visits Darren in the middle of the night and offers him an exchange that he cannot refuse. Evra forgets that Darren ever existed and it is killing him inside.Will Darren risk his life to save his best friend... his brother? Rating may change.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters. All rights belong to Darren Shan, the amazing writer.

**A/N:** In Darren's POV.

**SUMMARY:** Mr Tiny visits Darren in the middle of the night and offers him an exchange that he cannot refuse. He only wants the best for his friend so accepts but then regrets every moment of his acceptance when Evra forgets that Darren ever existed. Will he risk his life to save his best friend…his brother?

**TITLE:** The Irrevocable

[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]

**Chapter 1- Darren Who? **

Just my normal Saturday night in with Evra, we sat up watching 'Shark Week' on BBC1 with a large bowl of the ever so delicious fluffy delight of popcorn. It had been a long day; I had a lot of chores and hadn't really gotten to spend time with my best friend. Evra was a snake boy and had medium length, multi-tonal hair along with scales and a super long tongue. When I first came to the cirque, he showed me this awesome trick that he could do where he could lick his nostrils with his tongue. Any sane person would've found it disgusting but I thought it was pretty cool. Evra was the first real friend I had here. He'd been there through everything and we had this special bond sort of thing. "Hey dude, I think I'm gonna hit the pine." He sighed, standing up and throwing himself on to his hammock. I nodded and switched off the T.V then clambered into my hammock and lay down. I was shattered and every ounce of energy seemed too had seeped out of my body.

"Goodnight Evra." I sighed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Rolling over on my side, I smirked as the soft sound of Evra's snoring inhabited my ears. I didn't mind. Snoring to me was just a natural thing, it didn't bother me. Closing my eyes, the world seemed to drift away from me and I became entwined in a world of my imagination. I was broken away from my thoughts when a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped up screaming. It was a dark figure with a grim smile on his face and a small pocket watch in his hand shaped like a heart… Mr Tiny. He was the man I feared most and was the man who made Evra crap in his pants every time he was around. (I don't mean it literally; I mean that he made Evra petrified because he was over the 'nappy stage' as my mum used to called it.) "T-Tiny?"

"Oh, so glad you recognise me. I really hate it when I have to drill in memories of me into people's skulls." I remained unspoken at this point and instead just glanced up at him, confused and mortified. What exactly did he mean by that? "I have a proposition for you." Now I was simply intrigued.

"Go on." I whispered softly, still holding the covers to my chin. I was trembling under the covers and the look of sheer satisfaction from my fear shone in his evil eyes like giant round light bulbs.

"Well, hows about a little exchange?" It was never good when Tiny offered you an exchange. It usually entailed an exchange of souls, mine for someone else's.

"What exchange would that be?" My voice was low and on the verge of a whisper. I didn't want to wake up the blissfully sleeping snake boy who was softly snoring and cuddling up to the pillows. He chuckled loudly as Evra began to wake. "Be quiet, I don't want to wake him." I snapped as Mr Tiny smirked and looked at Evra, an evil glare inhabited in his eyes.

"I've seen your friend's deepest thoughts, he isn't happy. If you do a little exchange, I could make him happy; give him the life he always wanted. Do you accept?" His crooked smile was prominent on his face and seemed to light up in the dim light of my tent.

"Wh-what would I have to exchange?"

"Interested?" I knew that Evra had a pretty rubbish life until he was eleven and all I wanted was to make those memories go away. "I would erase his memories of his past life; his life would be as though he never had that horrible childhood. You would be a saviour to him; you would be that best friend that made it all go away. All of the nightmares, reminiscences, everything gone never to return. Sounds nice doesn't it?" I nodded and hauled myself out of bed.

"Well it does sound good to make it all disappear but what would I have to…" I trailed off as he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe an exchange was a poor choice of words; you wouldn't have to give anything up. I am feeling strangely kind today." I nodded and thanked him then returned to my bed. "Goodnight Darren."

"Goodnight." I sighed and closed my eyes. Evra meant more to me than anything else in the world and had become a sort of brother like figure. I was a nice feeling that tingled in my stomach. It seemed that I had made his world better. As morning rolled round, Evra stood up and glared at me, annoyed and anxious.

"Wh-who are you?" He screamed as my eyes cracked open and I smiled. "What? Why are you so smiley and who the heck are you?" my smile faded as realisation struck me, he wasn't kidding.

"I'm Darren, remember? Darren Shan, I'm your friend, I'm your best friend." Tears began to form in my eyes and trickle down my pale face. He had no idea who I was, Tiny hadn't just erased his childhood, he'd erased his life here at the cirque.

"Darren who? I don't know any Darren Shan and I don't know why I'm here. Where are my parents? Where is my home?" I sighed and offered him a sympathetic smile.

"This is your home." He frowned and stared at the walls of the tent.

"This isn't my home. I'm sorry but I really don't recognise you Darren. I'm Evra Von by the way and just Von." My heart fell when he said those four words I had been loathing to hear. He had forgotten everything. Me, the cirque, all of our adventures together. Those recollections were just small flecks in his life now. Minute, meaningless specks that he could never bring to the front of his mind. We could never relive them. All of our times, our amazing times together were gone, wasted on some stupid gamble. All I wanted was to give him the life he deserved but once again, I Darren Shan had messed up and now I couldn't go back.

"I know who you are and you know who I am. I bargained with Tiny and… look just please, please remember me." He frowned and pulled up a small suitcase.

"I can't remember you because I've never met you. Look, just tell me how to get home and I'll be out your way." Tears dripped down my cheeks and I shook my head.

"I don't want you to get out of my way, you joined a freak show when you were young and you were beat and abused by the owner but Mr Tall saved you when you were eleven and brought you here, this is your home Evra."

"No, no this is some sick joke because I... this isn't the truth. I won't believe you."

"Is it because I'm lying o because you don't want to believe me?" I reviled screaming at him like this but I had to because he just wouldn't listen. "Evra, you are my brother like figure and I need you, I love you like I love my sister and my mum and my dad and I realise that you are confused but you have to try and recognise me. Please." He remained unspoken and sighed.

"I have no idea who you are, I don't know how you know my life story and I don't but I have to go and I am so sorry that you have lost your brother but that man is not me. Goodbye." I sat and watched as he left. I had allowed him to walk right out of my life and I had to find Desmond Tiny before it was too late. Grabbing a dagger and a small bag with spare clothes and other necessities I would need, I left my tent leaving behind everything I had grown to love. My friends, my mentor, my life. I wasn't returning until I had Evra back. The Evra I had become so close to. The Evra who had become my brother and my best friend. The Evra that had a special place in my heart.

**To Be Continued… **

[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]'[]

**A/N: **Please review this chapter and post up chapter 2 soon. ^_^ Thank you for reading.


End file.
